Donde el Sol Nunca Brilla
by ChocolateMiku
Summary: John es un desastre. Sherlock no puede repararlo, pero lo intenta. Eso es suficientemente bueno, piensa John. Traducción.


Aquí traigo otra historia de **teahigh**, ¡lo mas largo que he traducido hasta el momento! Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice, esta es otra de mis historias favoritas. Oh, y quizá (solo _quizá_) puede que vean pronto un escrito original mio (:

* * *

John está de pie en la sala del 221B por primera vez en tres años.

Detrás de él, Sherlock se mantiene en silencio. John puede escuchar cómo se quita los guantes y los guarda en el bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo. Los crujidos de la tela inundan el silencio, una suave inhalación de aliento. John cierra los ojos. Por un momento se permite recordar cómo eran las cosas.

Sherlock carraspea.

— Obviamente aún faltan algunas cosas —dice. Le pasa por el lado y camina hasta la chimenea, donde pretende estar examinando la madera. John retiene una sonrisa mientras recuerda la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Como Sherlock se movía con energía frenética. Cuan interesante era. Que interesante y aterrador todo era al mismo tiempo.

John se da cuenta de que Sherlock le está mirando.

— Oh —John dice—. Um, no. Está bien. Quiero decir, probablemente lo que falta son mis cosas, después de todo.

— John, si prefieres no–

— No he dicho eso —John suspira. Se sienta en su vieja silla y se restriega los ojos—. Jesús, esto es difícil.

— No tenemos que apresurarnos —Sherlock dice tranquilamente. John había olvidado cuan tranquilo Sherlock podía ser, cuando era necesario. El doctor le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, la cual Sherlock no devuelve. En cambio se sienta en la silla frente a John – su vieja silla. Sherlock luce más viejo, más pequeño, y atemorizantemente frágil.

A John no le gusta. No le gusta ni un poco.

— Si necesitas tiempo, podemos arreglar algo diferente. Algo menos exigente —Sherlock continua.

John se muerde el labio y desvía la vista. Duele, ver lo duro que Sherlock está tratando. Se nota que intenta ocultar cuanto le molesta la incomodidad de John. Intenta trabajar alrededor de la agenda de John, en lugar de manipularla. John no está seguro cual realización es más dolorosa.

— No —dice—. No, está bien. Quiero hacer esto. En serio.

La respiración de Sherlock suena como un suspiro de alivio.

...

John empaca sus pertenencias el fin de semana.

Hace lo mejor que puede para ignorar las nerviosas mariposas en su estómago. Se da cuenta que es tonto esperar que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. John no es el mismo hombre que era tres años atrás. Y no está seguro que lo mismo pueda decirse sobre Sherlock. Normalmente, esperaría que pretender estar muerto por casi tres años tuviera algún tipo de efecto en una persona, pero este es Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes, quien siempre ha funcionado en un plano diferente al de los demás. Sherlock Holmes, quien tenía su propio juego de reglas, e incluso así no siempre las sigue.

Tomará tiempo acostumbrarse, John piensa.

Está bien, se repite a sí mismo. Lo lograran, eventualmente.

...

Sherlock deja a John solo la mayor parte del primer día. El aire del apartamento es pesado e incómodo. John trata de considerar el silencio como una bendición mientras reorganiza su habitación. En cambio, se encuentra deseando que Sherlock aparezca en el portal de su puerta y ofrezca alguna distracción.

Finalmente abandona su intento de desempacar y baja las escaleras, espalda y rodillas doliendo. Sherlock está acurrucado en el sofá con su bata, laptop posicionada sobre sus rodillas. La televisión está encendida en el fondo. Alza la vista cuando John entra.

— ¿Terminaste? —pregunta.

— Casi —John se sienta a su lado—. Haré el resto mañana.

Sherlock asiente y vuelve su atención a la laptop. Teclea un par de cosas antes de quedarse quieto de nuevo.

John se rasca la parte trasera de la cabeza. Se lame los labios. Carraspea antes de hablar.

— De acuerdo. Bien. ¿Quieres comer algo?

— Estoy de humor para un poco de sushi.

— Puedo ir por sushi.

Sherlock cierra la laptop y sonríe—. Cinco minutos.

...

John comienza a temblar y desea haber traído una chaqueta, a pesar de que es Agosto. Sherlock marcha a su lado, manos en los bolsillos y el cuello del abrigo alzado alrededor de su cara.

Hay un brazo de distancia entre ellos, dejando a John casi abrazando los edificios y a Sherlock pegado de la cuneta. Antes, estarían chocando brazos y hombros mientras caminaban. A John no le importaba entonces. Casi lo extraña ahora.

Sherlock se mantiene en silencio mientras hacen camino hacia el restaurante. Apenas mira a John, y cuando lo hace desvía los ojos inmediatamente. John no tiene idea de que podría estar pensando, o sintiendo. Antes podía deducirlo, algunas veces. Un simple movimiento del ojo, o una súbita inhalación de aire eran detalles tan obvios para él como palabras en un papel.

Tres años es un largo tiempo sin ver a alguien, John se recuerda a sí mismo. Tres años es tiempo suficiente para que alguien pueda reescribir por completo su lenguaje corporal. John ya no es capaz de leer a Sherlock.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste de vuelta antes de buscarme? —John pregunta diez minutos después, una vez sentados. Sherlock ha estado vivo por casi un mes. La mayor parte de ese mes, John había ignorado resueltamente cada intento de contacto que Sherlock hacía. Eventualmente su determinación se rompió, como sabía que sucedería. La fuerza gravitacional de Sherlock siempre había sido demasiado fuerte.

— Una semana —Sherlock responde—. Estuve con Mycroft por cuatro días. Había una gran cantidad de papeleo por hacer. Una vez que todo fue aclarado, volví a Baker Street.

— Así que tu hermano y la señora Hudson supieron que estabas vivo antes que yo —John dice, tratando de no sonar muy molesto.

— Mycroft lo supo mucho antes —Sherlock dice, y hace una mueca al instante. John casi puede escuchar cómo se patea a sí mismo. Sherlock lo intenta de nuevo—. Él – él me ayudó, un poco. Bueno, está en deuda conmigo ya que no habría tenido que saltar si no fuera por él. Aunque probablemente lo hubiera deducido por su cuenta.

La camarera viene y toma su orden. John mastica cubitos de hielo mientras ignora que Sherlock se remueve nerviosamente en su asiento.

— ¿Por qué accediste a mudarte de vuelta si aún estás enojado conmigo? —Sherlock pregunta después de que la comida llega.

John se ha estado preguntando lo mismo.

— No lo sé —contesta después de un rato—. Supongo… es difícil de explicar. ¿Si – si sabes que algo es malo para ti, pero ese algo te hace feliz, y te permite dormir mejor en las noches y te hace sentir que vale la pena vivir, entonces en realidad es malo? ¿Puede algo ser productivo y destructivo al mismo tiempo?

Sherlock le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa —. Soy un adicto a las drogas en recuperación, auto-proclamado sociópata que persigue asesinos para vivir. No creo ser la mejor persona para responderte.

John ríe. Luego se detiene. Su risa suena extraña, como algo extranjero. No puede recordar la última vez que sintió ganas honestas de reír. La sonrisa de Sherlock titubea.

— No hagas eso —le dice.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— No dejes de reír porque sientes que es inapropiado. Tú eres quien solía soltar risitas en las escenas del crimen.

— Bueno, mucho ha cambiado.

Sherlock se queda mirándolo por un momento antes de concentrarse en el plato frente a él.

— Si —dice—. Supongo que sí.

...

La primera noche de vuelta en Baker Street es al mismo tiempo hermosamente nostálgica y dolorosamente incomoda. John se siente más como un huésped en la casa de un amigo que como alguien que conoce todas estas paredes. Alguien que ha reclamado la silla junto a la chimenea. Alguien que ha restregado manchas químicas del piso de la cocina en más de una ocasión.

Sherlock merodea con energía nerviosa la primera hora. Se mueve de sus experimentos científicos en la cocina, a su laptop en la sala, a su violín junto a la ventana. Ambos están tratando de ajustarse, John nota. A pesar de la insistencia de Sherlock para que John volviera a 221B, para que trabajaran juntos de nuevo, el detective parecía estar teniendo problemas reorganizando su agenda y su rutina para acomodar a John en su vida una vez más.

John va a la cocina para preparar té. Todo lo que había guardado después de la muerte de Sherlock ha encontrado su lugar nuevamente. Las tazas están alineadas en el estante central del gabinete sobre el lavavajillas, y debajo de ellas hay un conjunto de cajas de té y latas. John toma su taza y la de Sherlock sin pensar, colocándolas sobre la repisa. Solo cuando ha vertido dos cucharadas de azúcar en cada una y está cavando en su caja de té hecho a mano se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

Durante los primeros meses después de que Sherlock se fuera, John tuvo que obligarse físicamente a dejar de preparar una segunda taza de té o café en la mañana. Se había convertido en algo tan automático, tan arraigado en él como un hábito que a veces cuando regresaba a la cocina después de su ducha se encontraba con una taza de café azucarado aun cálido junto a la cafetera.

Algunos días casi lo destruía. Le tomo unos duros dos meses cortar la costumbre. A veces acababa tirando su propia bebida en el lavado porque lucia demasiado solitaria y deprimida, posicionada por si sola en la repisa. Ahora, sin embargo. Ahora Sherlock se sienta en el sofá del apartamento, doblando su cubo de Sudoku en sus manos, y John se encuentra haciendo una taza de té extra sin pensarlo dos veces. Que rápido regresan los hábitos, John piensa. Se pregunta si en realidad se van del todo alguna vez.

Sherlock le sonríe cuando John le pasa su taza humeante. La toma gentilmente en ambas manos, llevándosela a la nariz. Inhala y cierra los ojos.

— Has usado azúcar en lugar de miel —dice—. Un poco de limón y una hoja de menta triturada. ¿Cuándo empezaste a hacer tu propio té?

— Un año —John dice, sentándose a su lado—. Una ex novia me mostró como. Era vegetariana.

— Suena espantoso —las esquinas de los ojos de Sherlock se arrugan en una sonrisa y toma un sorbo de su taza.

— Estaba bien —John pone su taza en la mesa y se inclina contra los cojines—. Es un poco chocante al principio. Toda esa comida saludable cuando estás acostumbrado a grasosa comida china y platos italianos repletos de queso. Pero fue agradable. Perdí algo de peso, aunque como puedes ver no duro demasiado.

— Trivial —Sherlock le dice—. Aun serás capaz de mantener el ritmo, imagino.

— No veo porque no —John se encoge de hombros.

Sherlock toma otro trago de té antes de poner la taza en la mesa.

— Deberías intentar con agave la próxima vez.

John parpadea, confundido —. ¿Perdón?

— Néctar de agave —Sherlock explica, señalando el té—. Será de interés para los vegetarianos porque no estarás usando especias que provengan de algún animal. Claro, si alguna vez planeas tener tu propia tienda de té.

John resopla —. No estaba pensando en eso.

— ¿Por qué no? He escuchado que son muy populares entre los jóvenes de hoy. Podrías hacer una fortuna. Té hecho a mano… No creo que haya una tienda como esa alrededor.

— Me conformaré con bloguear sobre tus casos, creo —John sonríe—. Puede que no sea brillante, pero hay menos riesgo de que envenene a alguien accidentalmente. Especialmente si estas cerca de los suministros.

Sherlock se encoje de hombros, una sonrisa insinuándose en su rostro.

— Solo era una sugerencia.

...

John logra dormir tranquilamente esa noche. Las paredes y el techo de su vieja habitación lo rodean. En lugar de proyectar oscuras e intimidantes sombras, le dan la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Su habitación es cálida y familiar. Los sonidos del apartamento lo adormecen mientras se acurruca bajo las sabanas.

Antes de dormirse, puede escuchar las notas del violín de Sherlock viniendo desde la sala.

John sonríe mientras el sueño lo consume.

...

John despierta sofocado y cubierto en sudor. Su garganta está seca y sus ojos acuosos.

Sherlock lo está observando desde el pie de la cama.

— Dios —John jadea. Presiona las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos y trata de controlar su respiración. Se siente claustrofóbico y presa del pánico, su respiración llenando su cuerpo de agudos y dolorosos temblores. Otra pesadilla, entonces. Los detalles siempre están perdidos, pero los sueños lo dejan convertido en un intento de hombre cuando despierta.

— ¿Te gustaría algo de agua? —Sherlock pregunta. Su voz es un susurro desde el final de la cama, calmada y serena. John lo odia por eso.

— No, no quiero ninguna estúpida agua —John explota—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sherlock no se inmut —. Escuché algo romperse.

John remueve sus manos de su cara y mira hacia el piso. Su lámpara de noche descansa en pedazos a un lado de su cama. No la primera vez que sucede. Y joder, esa lámpara le gustaba.

— Solo un sueño —John dice. Sus inhalaciones se tranquilizan. Sus palmas están sudadas. Siente que sus mejillas están rojas con vergüenza. Sherlock aun lo mira desde donde está parado.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un vaso de agua? —vuelve a preguntar.

— Estoy bien —John dice—. Erm. Gracias. Perdón… por – perdón.

— No hay problema. Estaré abajo si…

— Bien. De acuerdo. Gracias.

Sherlock asiente y sale en silencio de la habitación.

...

John lentamente reconstruye su hogar en el 221B.

La sala vuelve a ser el nido de libros y papeles y archivos de casos que una vez fue. Es un revoltijo, una discrepancia entre las cosas de John y las cosas de Sherlock. El doctor viene un día a casa y encuentra a Sherlock enterrado en sus nuevos libros. Una noche encuentra algunos documentales en DVD sobre varios asesinos en serie. Hay una estampilla de una librería de New York en la parte trasera de las cubiertas.

— Pensé que había devuelto esos —Sherlock dice.

— ¿Has visto todos estos? —John le pregunta. Charles Manson lo mira desde su regazo. John coloca los DVD de vuelta al estante.

— Al menos tres veces cada uno. Estaba estudiando sus métodos.

— Eso es… alentador. Supongo.

Sherlock se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su experimento.

...

La mayoría de las noches John duerme normalmente. Se despierta cálido y ligero y bien descansado. Después de una semana, Sherlock vuelve rápidamente a su hábito de tirarse en el sofá en lugar de hacer su propio café. A John no le importa hacerlo por él.

Otras noches, despierta aterrorizado. Los pequeños números de su alarma brillan rojos contra las paredes. Dos de la mañana, tres de la mañana, cuatro de la mañana. No importa la hora, cuando John despierta siempre encuentra a Sherlock esperando por él, sea parado a su lado o sentado al pie de la cama.

— ¿Es esto alguna clase de experimento? —John pregunta—. Porque preferiría que no lo fuera.

— No. Yo solo… Me distrae.

— Lo siento —John responde. Le sorprende notar que lo dice en serio.

— Te traje agua —Sherlock hace señas hacia un vaso en la mesa a un lado de su cama.

— Oh, um. Gracias —toma un trago y se recuesta en las almohadas de nuevo. Sherlock pasa una mano por sus rizos y se levanta de la cama.

— Creo que le preguntaré a Lestrade si tiene algún caso —dice—. Puede que ayude.

— De acuerdo. Si, bien.

— Buenas noches, John —Sherlock dice.

John ignora el cálido sonrojo que se extiende por sus mejillas.

...

Su primer caso es algo simple. Algo que Sherlock podía hacer probablemente con los ojos cerrados. John no está seguro si Sherlock accedió por desesperación y aburrimiento, o culpa reprimida. De alguna manera John duda que sea la segunda. Descubre que en realidad no le importa cuál de las dos sea.

Lestrade tiene menos paciencia ante la actitud de Sherlock ahora. John no lo culpa. Después de que casi todo su equipo luchara una dura batalla para mantener sus trabajos, Lestrade está menos entusiasmado de tener a Sherlock en sus casos.

A pesar de eso, en un nivel mucho más personal, Lestrade parece casi feliz de tener a Sherlock danzando a través de la puerta de su oficina. Siempre tuvieron una relación confusa – algunas veces Sherlock parecía sentir gran respeto hacia Lestrade, y en otras lo odiaba. A veces, era ambas cosas. Como sea, Lestrade le sonríe mientras menea la cabeza, y Sherlock solo logra contener una propia sonrisa antes de sentarse frente a su escritorio.

— Tienda de antigüedades familiar —explica Lestrade, abriendo un archivo en su escritorio y mostrándoselos—. Objetos valorados en casi diez mil libras fueron robados en medio de la noche. Nada roto, todavía cerrado desde adentro. Las cintas de seguridad están limpias.

— Alguien que trabaja en la tienda —Sherlock dice.

— Eso pensamos también —Lestrade asiente—. Solo que, no estaríamos pidiendo tu ayuda si fuera tan sencillo. Todo el mundo se fue a la hora correcta.

Sherlock presiona sus manos juntas. John rueda el archivo encima del escritorio de Lestrade. Adentro hay imágenes de bienes extraídas de la página web de la tienda. Collares y aretes, antiguas estatuas de chimenea talladas, álbumes de fotos y libros de cuentos. John está lejos de ser un experto en antigüedades, pero no puede imaginar como un viejo y polvoroso libro vale ochocientas libras.

Aunque no es nada comparado a un broche de cabello valorado en nueve millones. John sonríe suavemente ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Puedo ver las cintas de seguridad? —Sherlock pregunta.

Lestrade se abre camino a un pequeño equipo de televisión y empuja el cd en el reproductor DVD. La televisión muestra estática por un momento antes de que el video comience. Sherlock observa la pantalla, tan cerca que su nariz casi la toca. John mira desde atrás. Nada sucede en el video por varios minutos.

Entonces Sherlock dice —, ¡Aja!

— ¿Qué? —Lestrade pregunta—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Hay algo extraño en este video —Sherlock explica. Toma el control remoto y comienza a torturar los botones por un rato—. La hora en la parte inferior del video, ¿la ves? Va hacia delante. Los números avanzan como deberían hacerlo en cualquier cinta de seguridad.

— Si, ¿y qué? —Lestrade pregunta.

— Mira el reloj en la pared trasera. Apenas puedes notarlo por el ángulo en que la camera está posicionada. Pero si observas…

John se da cuenta casi inmediatamente—. Las agujas saltan.

— Exactamente. Alguien ha modificado la cinta de seguridad. ¿Quién te dio este video, Lestrade?"

— La dueña. Ella fue quien reportó el robo. ¿Pero por qué la hora del video funciona debidamente?

— Oh, es bastante fácil modificar la hora de un video si sabes lo que estás haciendo —Sherlock mueve sus manos, descartando el comentario de Lestrade—. Quien sea que haya cometido el robo sabe cómo trabajar con videos o computadoras o ambas cosas. Necesito ir a la tienda y mirarlo todo más de cerca.

— Espera —Lestrade dice—. Aun estas – No puedo dejar que merodees en una escena del crimen. Necesito permiso del Director General.

Sherlock gruñe—. Consíguelo. John y yo podemos hacer nuestra propia investigación mientras esperamos.

Sherlock sale de la oficina, y John le ofrece a Lestrade un encogimiento de hombros como disculpa antes de seguirlo.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? —pregunta John cuando lo alcanza.

— ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

— No suficiente para comprar una novela de ochocientos billetes. ¿Seguro que nos dejaran buscar?

Sherlock resopla—. Les acaban de robar diez mil libras en antigüedades. Por supuesto que no nos dejaran buscar. No seas obtuso.

— Bien —John murmura. Sherlock se detiene a mitad de un paso y suspira.

— Mira, solo echaremos un vistazo y compraremos algo pequeño si preguntan —dice, como disculpa. Es más de lo que John está acostumbrado. Parpadea un par de veces, sorprendido, y Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco—. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, John.

— Lo siento —John dice. Después niega con la cabeza—. Si, bien. De acuerdo.

Sherlock lo mira y luego presiona el botón del ascensor.

...

Por suerte para ellos, la dueña reconoce a Sherlock el mismo instante en que entrar a la tienda.

— ¡Eres el detective! —dice—. El que estaba en los periódicos todos esos años atrás.

— Sherlock Holmes —Sherlock extiende su mano. La mujer la toma con una sonrisa—. Estoy asistiendo al Detective Inspector Lestrade de Scotland Yard. Usted tuvo un robo, ¿no?

— El otro día, si —ella dice—. Envié la cinta de seguridad pero el inspector dijo que no había nada en ella.

— El inspector es un idiota —Sherlock dice con una sonrisa apretada.

— Sherlock —le advierte John.

— Alguien ha modifica el video de seguridad —Sherlock explica. Luego sus ojos se abren de par en par—. Ha movido su reloj.

— ¿Perdón? — la mujer pregunta. Sherlock señala un lugar oscuro en la pared.

— Usted tenía un reloj colgando ahí antes, ¿cierto? Lo han movido. Esta allí ahora. Misma pared, ligeramente más alto. ¿Lo movió usted o alguien más lo hizo?

— Oh —la mujer miró detrás de ella—. Ni siquiera lo había notado. Otra persona tuvo que hacerlo. Siempre estamos moviendo las cosas de lugar para hacer espacio para más antigüedades, ya ven. Nos llegan cosas nuevas al menos una vez a la semana y muchas de ellas necesitan estar en las paredes.

Sherlock ya está alejándose, caminando hacia la cámara de seguridad en la esquina.

— Quien haya movido su reloj lo hizo deliberadamente —dice—. Necesitaba que estuviera fuera del alcance de la cámara. Quien lo haya hecho conoce toda la estructura de su tienda. ¿Pero todos los empleados se fueron a tiempo? Interesante.

John frunce el ceño y se voltea hacia la señora —. Dijo que obtienen nueva mercancía al menos una vez a la semana. ¿Usted misma va a buscarla o son traídas aquí directamente?

— Un poco de ambas cosas —dice la mujer—. Mi nuero y mi hija van en busca de antigüedades y algunas veces él trae lo más pesado.

— ¿Él también trabaja aquí? —pregunta John.

— No, solo trae las antigüedades más pesadas con un amigo suyo —Sherlock regresa y mira a John, su expresión ilegible.

— ¿Tiene la dirección de su nuero cerca, de casualidad? —Sherlock le pregunta a la dueña.

...

El caso termina con Mark Masters esposado y varias cajas de antigüedades cargadas en la parte trasera del auto de Lestrade. John voltea las páginas del libro de ochocientas libras, perplejo, notando como sus dedos dejan marcas en las hojas polvorientas.

— Primera edición —dice Sherlock, señalando la portada—. Dickens. Viene en un paquete.

— Sigue siendo ridículo —John le dice—. Dickens ni siquiera era tan interesante.

Sherlock ríe, cambiando la posición de la última caja en sus brazos mientras Lestrade se les acerca.

— La señora Hardwick estará feliz de tener sus cosas de vuelta, al menos —Lestrade dice—. Aunque dudo que se sienta bien cuando escuche que el amante de su nuero estaba detrás de todo. De hecho, dudo que alguien vaya a estar feliz al escuchar sobre su amante masculino, imaginen.

John parpadea—. ¿Su amante?

— Por supuesto que es su amante —Sherlock dice, de la misma manera en que pronunciaría 'obvio'. John no se molesta en comentar mientras ayuda a meter otra caja de bienes en el asiento de Lestrade.

— Te necesitare mañana —le dice el inspector a Sherlock—. Solo porque hayas vuelto de entre los muertos no significa que estas exento del papeleo.

— Mm —Sherlock gruñe, escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos—. ¿Cena, John?

John le dice adiós a Lestrade y sigue a Sherlock hacia el final de la calle.

...

El caso no ayuda con las pesadillas de John.

Aún se despierta en pánico. Arroja las sabanas lejos y se rasca el cráneo con frustración. Abajo todo esta quieto, y se abre camino de puntillas a través de la sala hasta la cocina. John pone la tetera y se echa agua en la cara y espera, mirando hacia el desagüe.

— No es la guerra —Sherlock dice desde la sala. John casi salta fuera de su piel.

— No _hagas _eso —exclama, y Sherlock enciende la lámpara de leer junto a su silla—. ¿Por qué estas sentado en la oscuridad?

— Estaba esperando.

John suspira y niega con la cabeza—. No vas a estudiarme, Sherlock. No soy alguna rata de laboratorio en la que puedes realizar experimentos. He tenido pesadillas antes.

— Estas son diferentes. Tus otras pesadillas no terminaban contigo despertando en medio de gritos.

La tetera se apaga. John encierra las manos en puños.

— Solo déjalo, ¿quieres? —John pregunta. Aunque no cree que vaya a hacer algún bien, añade—. No es de tu incumbencia.

Sherlock se levanta de la silla y camina hacia él, una pared de carne y hueso y una bata azul satín.

— Si vas a trabajar conmigo, entonces es de mi incumbencia.

— No necesito tu pena o tu falsa preocupación —John explota—. Lo que necesito es una taza de té, un poco de melatonina y que me dejes tranquilo.

Pasa junto a Sherlock, fuera de la cocina.

Contempla la idea de cerrar su puerta de un golpe, pero decide no hacerlo.

...

Toma tres pesadillas más para que Sherlock lo intente de nuevo.

...

John despierta sobresaltado y encuentra a Sherlock sentado a su lado. Su lámpara de noche – recientemente reemplazada – está encendida, brillando con luz naranja y proyectando sombras en el techo.

John se pasa las manos por los ojos y se inclina contra sus almohadas.

— Tu té no está ayudando —Sherlock dice.

— Gracias por la observación —John murmura.

— Tampoco las pastillas para dormir.

— Realmente no puedes hacer mucho sobre las pesadillas, sabes. Excepto evitar comer chocolate antes de dormir, supongo.

Una sonrisa se asoma en las esquinas de la boca de Sherlock—. ¿Has estado comiendo chocolate antes de ir a la cama?

— No. ¿Acaso tenemos chocolate?

— No que yo sepa —Sherlock dice. Después—. No es algo que normalmente sugeriría, pero quizá deberías escribir.

John frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué?

— Ya sabes, cuando despiertes de una pesadilla. Si escribes los detalles que recuerdas inmediatamente después de despertar, debería facilitarte el rememorar tus sueños a largo plazo.

— Oh. Podría intentar eso.

Sherlock asiente, pero no se mueve.

Eventualmente, John vuelve a dormirse.

...

El problema no es que John no recuerda sus sueños. El problema está en lo que sueña.

Cuando se mudó con Sherlock por primera vez, sus sueños eran sobre el calor abrazante del desierto y el sol quemando su espalda, implacable. Eran sobre bombas, redadas, y soldados acercándose. Eran sobre no tener tiempo suficiente para salvar a sus soldados, sus amigos. Se despertaba al sonido de pistolas zumbando en sus oídos y arena en sus dientes. Cuando se sentaba y sacudía los pensamientos de su cabeza, el zumbido se convertía en la alarma de un carro parqueado afuera, o un perro ladrando en la distancia. La arena en su boca eran sus dientes rechinando.

Los sueños se disolvieron por un tiempo. Entonces volvieron cuando un hombre llamado Jim Moriarty envolviera su pecho con bombas. Nada pasó esa noche – ninguna bomba explotó, no hubo pistolas disparándose. Nadie salió herido. A pesar de eso, John tenía sueños sobre agua de piscina ensangrentada, sobre bombas explotando en su pecho, sobre la sonrisa torcida de Jim Moriarty y sus ojos sin fondo.

Ahora sueña con edificios altos y aceras mojadas con sangre. John sueña sobre su la cabeza de su mejor amigo abierta de par en par a sus pies.

Antes, cuando estaba solo, se despertaba y se apresuraba al baño. Sollozaba y tiraba de su cabello mientras lloraba hasta que se sentía exhausto. Se despertaba y la pesadilla desaparecía en una realidad en la que Sherlock Holmes estaba muerto. Algunas noches era todo lo que John podía hacer para detenerse a sí mismo de seguir el mismo destino.

Ahora se despierta y encuentra a Sherlock observándolo, cejas unidas y boca fina con preocupación. Con confusión. Con toda una paleta de emociones que John nunca había visto en la cara de Sherlock antes de que saltara del techo de San Bart´s.

Más que nada, John desea que todo desapareciera.

...

La próxima vez, Sherlock dice—. Déjame intentar algo.

— Ya te dije, nada de experimentar —John responde.

— No es un experimento. Es… una proposición basada en una hipótesis.

— Suena como un experimento para mí —John gruñe. Accede de todas formas.

Sherlock saca una almohada aparentemente de la nada y la arroja junto a la de John. Antes de que John se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, Sherlock está subiendo a la cama, a su lado, y cubriéndose hasta la barbilla con las sabanas.

— Apaga la luz —Sherlock dice.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta John, en cambio.

— Estoy durmiendo contigo. Apaga la luz.

— No, definitivamente no —John se remueve hasta estar sentado. Mira a Sherlock con mala cara—. ¿Desde cuándo está bien que duermas que duermas en mi cama?

— Desde que comenzaste a gritar mientras dormías. Desde que tienes pesadillas que te mantienen despierto en las noches y te vuelven imposible de manejar al día siguiente cuando te necesito descansado y con todo tu potencial para que podamos trabajar eficientemente —Sherlock le dice—. ¿Algún problema?

— Los tíos simplemente no duermen en las camas de otros tíos —no es necesariamente el hecho de que Sherlock sea un hombre lo que le molesta. Es el hecho de que sea _Sherlock._ Sherlock, quien no tiene ningún sentido de límites o estándares sociales o reglas. Sherlock quien tiene una gran colección de cuchillos afilados, agujas y acceso a incontables compuestos químicos mortíferos.

Y no es que John no confié en él. Es solo que… bueno. Es _Sherlock_.

Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco—. No me consideraría a mí mismo un _tío_.

— Bueno, no eres una mujer. Definitivamente no eres una mujer. Olvidas que te he visto desnudo. Ah, mierda. Esa es una imagen mental que no necesito.

— Te das cuenta de que estas pretendiendo que esto te molesta más de lo que realmente lo hace, ¿sí? —Sherlock pregunta, cejas levantadas. John gruñe entre sus puños porque no quiere pensar sobre eso. No quiere tener esta conversación. Sobre todo porque Sherlock tiene razón.

Sherlock rueda, mirando a la pared opuesta—. Solo es por esta noche. Si no funciona puedes tener tu cama para ti solo de nuevo.

Que tranquilizador, John piensa. Con un suspiro, apaga la luz.

...

Funciona. Esa noche, no hay pesadillas.

John le odia. John absolutamente odia a Sherlock Holmes.

...

— No vas a dormir conmigo cada noche, ¿cierto? —John pregunta.

— Si eso es lo que hace falta.

— Sherlock…

— ¿Qué? —Sherlock pregunta, acomodando la almohada.

— Sabes, quizá quiera... tiempo a solas. Algunas noches —John dice. Siente como sus mejillas se calientan.

Sherlock lo mira.

— Oh —dice eventualmente—. ¿Debería esperar en el pasillo?

John se siente simultáneamente decepcionado y aliviado de que la muerte por mortificación no es posible.

...

Durante un mes John duerme mejor de lo que puede recordar. Las pesadillas comienzan a menguar. Las pocas veces en que se despierta sobresaltado, Sherlock ya está recostado a su lado bajo las sabanas. Algunas noches está durmiendo tranquilamente. En otras apenas está subiendo a la cama. Esas noches, se detiene cuando John despierta, sus ojos encontrándose en la oscuridad.

— Bien —John dice, y Sherlock se mueve como si alguien hubiera presionado el botón de Reanudar en un control remoto.

No hablan sobre ello. Lo que está bien, piensa John. No puedo imaginar lo que alguno de los dos diría, de todas formas. Ni siquiera se lo dice a su terapista, pero ella está encantada de escuchar que duerme mejor.

John está en la cima de su potencial en las escenas de crímenes. Él y Sherlock han reaprendido el lenguaje corporal de cada uno. Un rápido movimiento del ojo de Sherlock y John se inclina sobre el cadáver, buscando señales de violencia. Una ceja arqueada significa que John está olvidando algo, así que presta más atención. Una pequeña, casi imperceptible curva en los labios de Sherlock significa que John está en lo cierto sobre algo, o se está luciendo frente a un miembro del equipo de Lestrade – John aún no ha descifrado esa, todavía.

Se da cuenta en ese momento de que en realidad no le molesta tanto su acuerdo. Duerme mejor, y Sherlock es más fácil de manejar cuando John trabaja bien. Funciona bastante bien para todo el mundo, John piensa.

...

Todo se va a la mierda cuando John se encuentra a si mismo mirando. Mirando fijamente, e imaginando qué tipo de marca le gustaría dejar en la extensión de piel debajo del cuello de la camisa de Sherlock.

Esa noche John no tiene una pesadilla, pero se despierta jadeando y sudando de todas formas.

...

Una noche, John despierta atrapado. Algo pesado está presionando su estómago y sus hombros. Intenta liberarse pero el peso no se mueve. Entra en pánico.

— Shh, tranquilízate —Sherlock dice suavemente—. John, ¡para!

El peso aprieta su hombro derecho gentilmente. John se frisa y permite que sus ojos se ajusten a la oscuridad de su habitación. Parpadea, y un minuto después puede ver a la forma de Sherlock colgando sobre él. Aprieta el hombro de John de nuevo, luego remueve sus manos y se aleja de su estómago.

— Q-que…

— Te estabas agitando —Sherlock le dice—. Pensé que estabas teniendo un ataque. ¿Normalmente tienes ataques mientras duermes?

— No tengo idea —John suelta—. No. Que… Que yo sepa, no.

Un rayo cae afuera. John rueda su hombro y se estremece.

— Dios. ¿Qué me has hecho?

— No quería que golpearas algo de nuevo.

— Genial. Así que me sostuviste contra la cama mientras tenía una pesadilla. Brillante técnica.

— Funcionó, ¿no?

John no comenta. Sherlock suspira.

— Date la vuelta —dice. John duda, pero hace lo que le dicen. Mira las sombras de rastros de lluvia bajando por la pared. Los números de su alarma cambian de 2:02 a 2:03, y de repente hay una presión cálida en su hombro.

John sisea—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Shh —Sherlock suspira—. Debiste torcértelo cuando estabas peleando con tu sabana.

— No estaba _peleando_ con mi sabana —John dice. Casi puede escuchar a Sherlock sonriendo detrás de él. Cierra los ojos y menea la cabeza—. Bueno. ¿Gané, al menos?

— Oh sí. La sábana salvaje ha sido asesinada.

— No eres divertido, sabes —John dice. Los dedos de Sherlock se entierran en un punto doloroso y se mueven en un pequeño círculo. John se muerde el labio inferior.

— No. No soy conocido por mi sentido del humor —Sherlock admite.

John asiente con un gruñido. Los dedos de Sherlock ascienden por su cuello y masajean suavemente los músculos bajo su piel. John suspira. Sabe que en la mañana estará pensando una y otra vez sobre esto, y como provoca mariposas en su estómago y que los cabellos de sus brazos de levanten.

Aunque, ahora mismo, realmente no le importa.

...

John nunca ha tenido ninguna duda sobre su sexualidad. Viene de una familia de mente abierta. Él y sus padres habían aceptado sin problemas la orientación sexual de Harry. Una vez que salió del closet, la única persona que parecía preocupada por el asunto era la misma Harry.

La apreciación de John por los hombres, sin embargo, nunca había ido más allá de lo estético. Tuvo bastantes amigos cercanos en la universidad – uno o dos sobre los que fantaseaba de vez en cuando – pero no le tomó demasiado darse cuenta que no estaba atraído a los hombres de la misma manera en que se sentía atraído a las mujeres. Después de ese descubrimiento, no volvió a pensar en ello de nuevo.

Cuando Sherlock apareció en su vida, John fue forzado a recordar continuamente que las personas siempre son rápidas a llegar a ciertas conclusiones si tenía que ver con relaciones masculinas. Las cosas empeoraron cuando se volvió aparente que ninguna chica que John perseguía tenía la energía – o la capacidad – de competir con Sherlock Holmes.

John tuvo algunas relaciones luego de la muerte de Sherlock, pero no se encontraba disfrutando de los encuentros como antes. Todo parecía indigno y mundano y _aburrido_. No podía evitar recoger algunos detalles en la vestimenta de sus novias o sus expresiones faciales – cosas que había aprendido de Sherlock. Se sentía decepcionado cuando Sherlock no aparecía para destruir su noche en medio de una cita. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que no era normal esperar que tu mejor amigo hiciera una aparición en tu vida uno, dos, casi tres años después de su suicidio.

La muerte de la vida romántica de John no fue ni remotamente más chocante que la facilidad con que lo había aceptado.

Pero Sherlock, él siempre había sido una excepción a las reglas. La mayoría de las personas habría perdido la esperanza de que su amigo volviera de entre los muertos. John nunca lo hizo, y una noche abrió la puerta de su apartamento y encontró a Sherlock Holmes sentado en su sala, muy vivo.

John supone que si Sherlock puede poner de cabeza las reglas de la vida y la muerte, no es extraño que haya hecho lo mismo con la sexualidad de John.

...

Su próximo caso es mucho más interesante que antigüedades robadas.

Lestrade piensa que las muertes están relacionadas. Sherlock piensa que no – pero por un corto tiempo, John puede ver que considera la idea. Al final resulta que todo fue una gran coincidencia. Un asesinato ejecutado para que pareciera un suicidio y un suicidio ejecutado para que pareciera asesinato. Ambos fueron planeados por personas igualmente inteligentes y ambos fueron resueltos por una persona más inteligente que aquellos dos combinados.

Sherlock paga la cena esa noche. Si nota a John mirándolo fijamente, no opina para nada.

John se toma unos once minutos extra en el baño. Cinco minutos tratando de ignorar la sangre corriendo hacia su entrepierna, preguntándose si debería hacer algo sobre eso y jugando con el jabón como distracción. Cinco minutos los gasta resolviendo el problema entre sus piernas de todos modos. Se muerde el labio para ocultar los ruidos mientras se viene en su puño, y casi resbala cuando sus tobillos se doblan debajo de él.

El último minuto lo gasta mirando el vapor de la ducha, preguntándose en que se estaba metiendo.

Si Sherlock nota el tiempo extra, no comenta sobre eso, tampoco.

...

No le toma mucho tiempo a John superar el shock inicial en cuanto a sus sentimientos por Sherlock. Supone que si alguna vez tendría que enamorarse de un hombre, seria Sherlock. Su intelecto es infinitamente fascinante y es bastante fácil perderse en su sobrenatural, excéntrica belleza. Más hacia el punto, John tiene una conexión con él que es inigualable a cualquier otra. John conoce a Sherlock. Conoce sus hábitos y sus peculiaridades y su lenguaje corporal. De hecho, está sorprendido de que le haya tomado tanto notarlo.

La parte más difícil, John descubre pronto, es aprender que hacer con toda esta nueva información.

...

Sherlock no pregunta nada cuando John le pide que salga de su habitación. Es la tercera vez en la semana que despierta de una pesadilla y encuentra a Sherlock entrando. Cada vez lo echa fuera de nuevo. Necesita estar solo.

John remueve su guardarropa buscando dos pastillas para dormir, y espera lo mejor.

En la mañana Sherlock lo mira sobre el periódico mientras John le pone mantequilla a su tostada.

— Te dije que no experimentaras conmigo —John le recuerda.

— No lo hago.

— Entonces deja de mirarme como si fuera la víctima de un asesinato.

Sherlock envuelve el periódico.

...

John recuerda la primera vez que conoció a Sherlock. Mike había mencionado a un hombre trabajando en los laboratorios de Bart´s y John inmediatamente imaginó un estudiante. Alguien más o menos tranquilo y un poco tímido. Alguien con lentes, tal vez amable en su propia y extraña manera.

Nada podría haberlo preparado para el hombre de ojos pálidos y cara tallada que lo saludó con una mirada de asombro ante la espontánea amabilidad de John. El hombre le agradeció torpemente y le arrojó una pregunta que casi logra que John se caiga.

Al principio pensó que Sherlock era alguna clase de acosador. Cuando fue a casa más tarde esa noche y encontró su sitio web – _Detective Consultor_ – pensó:

— Suficientemente cerca.

Una tranquila voz en su cabeza (y luego, las no-tan-tranquilas voces de casi todas las personas que conoce) le dice que se mantenga alejado de Sherlock Holmes.

Al día siguiente tomo un taxi a Baker Street. Nunca había sido muy bueno escuchando la voz en su cabeza.

Sherlock salió de un taxi detrás de él. Se detuvo parpadeando hacia John en la luz del sol, y John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no esperaba que apareciera. Mike le había advertido sobre las excentricidades de Sherlock. John las había probado en el laboratorio la tarde anterior cuando Sherlock procedió a revelar detalles íntimos de su vida – detalles que no le había dicho incluso a Mike. John estaba seguro de que la reacción normal a tal interacción era correr en la dirección opuesta en lugar de pura fascinación.

Aunque, de nuevo, John nunca había sido exactamente normal, tampoco.

— Sr. Holmes —dijo, extendiendo su mano. Sherlock la tomo inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

— Sherlock, por favor.

...

Sherlock ya no espera por el permiso de John para arrastrarse dentro de su cama. Simplemente lo hace. Se acomoda en la ranura que ha hecho del lado izquierdo del colchón de John, como si el espacio estuviera hecho para él.

John ya no hace preguntas cuando Sherlock lo toca. Simplemente lo permite. Sherlock le da órdenes con apenas algunas palabras y John hace lo que se le dice, rodando en su estómago o de lado o de espaldas. Las manos de Sherlock siempre son sorprendentemente cálidas. Amables. Aun se le dificulta creer lo gentiles que son.

Una noche, Sherlock hace algo que nunca había hecho algo.

— Mi primera sobredosis ocurrió poco después de que conocí a Lestrade —dice—. Él me encontró desmayado en mi propio vómito, me dio unas cuantas bofetadas y me llevó al hospital cuando vio que no despertaba.

John traga. Los dedos de Sherlock aprietan su hombro momentáneamente, después se relajan.

— Por tres meses después de aquello tuve pesadillas sobre él. En las pesadillas siempre intentaba ocultar mis drogas y pretendía que no estaba a punto de sufrir una sobredosis. Él siempre lo descubría y yo tenía que huir de él, pero no podía moverme. Me sentí incomodo alrededor de Lestrade por un tiempo.

John suelta una risa y Sherlock bufa entre su cabello.

— No es divertido —él dice.

— Por supuesto que lo es —responde John, una sonrisa amplia en sus labios mientras rueda para encararlo.

Sherlock lo mira mal—. Si alguna vez le dices a Lestrade…

— No lo hare —John le promete. Cierra los ojos, y Sherlock continua con su masaje.

— Nunca le había mencionado eso a nadie —el otro dice, casi en un susurro.

Si no fuera imposible, John podría jurar que la presión en su pecho era su corazón rompiéndose.

...

En su próximo caso, Sherlock casi muere una segunda vez.

Los veinte años de entrenamiento medico de John desaparecen cuando encuentra a Sherlock extendido en el pavimento, sin moverse, con el cabello lleno de sangre y una herida a un lado de su cabeza. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, John habría recordado que las heridas siempre lucen peor de lo que en realidad son, y que no hay suficiente sangre como para que Sherlock esté en verdadero peligro. Pero joder, John perdió a Sherlock una vez, y a la mierda si va a perderlo de nuevo.

Lestrade y otro oficial tienen que obligar físicamente a John a que se aleje. Sherlock toce y se retuerce un minuto después, gruñendo y hundiendo la cabeza.

— Sherlock —John jadea. Lucha hasta estar libre y colapsa junto a los pies de Sherlock. No le importa que su voz este llena de pánico, o que está aferrándose a las piernas de Sherlock con demasiada fuerza.

— Detente —Sherlock le dice. Toma las manos de John entre las suyas, separándolas de sus pantalones mojados —. John, tranquilo. Estoy bien.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso, maldita sea! —John le grita. Lestrade murmura algo en su radio, mirándolos con precaución. Los otros oficiales ignoran la escena. Sherlock aprieta sus manos.

— ¿A dónde fue el carro? —Sherlock pregunta, mirando hacia arriba—. El que me golpeó.

— Estamos en eso —Lestrade es quien responde—. Tú vas al hospital.

Sherlock no protesta. John finalmente se recompone y ayuda a Sherlock a ponerse de pie. Lo sostiene con fuerza cuando Sherlock murmura algo y se deja caer torpemente contra él. Sherlock envuelve su abrigo sobre ambos mientras caminan hacia las parpadeantes luces de una ambulancia.

El cabello de Sherlock roza su mejilla. John se sonroja. Todo el equipo de Lestrade esquiva sus miradas.

...

Sherlock es dado de alta con una línea de puntos y una contusión menor.

Se mantiene en silencio durante todo el viaje en taxi. John nota que Sherlock lo mira cada uno o dos minutos. Lo atrapa un par de veces y él desvía la mirada.

...

Esa noche es John quien se escabulla a la habitación de Sherlock.

Entra de puntillas y se desliza bajo las sabanas a su lado. La cama de Sherlock es más grade, pero él duerme en el medio. Sherlock se mueve para brindarle más espacio. John está cómodo, y cansado, pero no intenta dormir. En cambio observa los números en la alarma de Sherlock por varios minutos. Sherlock se mueve detrás de él, rodando. John puede sentirlo, el calor emanando de él. Sherlock murmura y pone la manta sobre los hombros de John. Entonces suspira y su respiración se vuelve un tranquillo arrullo de nuevo.

No hay gentiles dedos masajeando el cuello o los hombros de John esa noche. No hay confesiones. Solo está Sherlock, presionando contra su espalda y respirando suavemente sobre su cabello, dormido.

...

Sherlock Holmes es un hombre más bien de aspecto gracioso, John piensa. No es que eso sea malo. Es solo que el aspecto de Sherlock concuerda con su personalidad: agudo y abrasivo. Oscuro, pulcro, y con una extraña gracia fura de lugar. Intenso. Peligroso.

No siempre, sin embargo. Algunas veces Sherlock es dócil y juguetón y tan inofensivo como un gatito ronroneando. Ha habido varios momentos en la intimidad de su hogar en que John ha visto a Sherlock actuar de una manera tan completa, absolutamente humana que es impresionante. John lo ha visto caerse del sofá riendo histéricamente. Lo ha visto exhausto y débil con la gripe. John le ha visto tener ataques de violenta furia y frustración, momentos aterrorizantes de inseguridad y miedo. Le ha visto tropezar con sus propios pies, ruborizarse de un tono escarlata y comportarse como si lo hizo a propósito.

Su piel se mantiene de un pálido lechoso sin importar la época del año. En verano su cabello desarrolla reflejos rojos y un toque de pecas llueve sobre sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz – para la molestia de Sherlock. El color de sus ojos cambia dependiendo de la luz y su ropa, pero nunca se alejan de los tonos azules y verdes. Está en forma pero es delgado. John nunca ha visto a Sherlock comer un plato saludable en su vida y aun así puede correr más rápido que cualquier persona que se le ponga en frente y escalar paredes como un gato. Viste su absurdo abrigo de lana todo el año y cuando sonríe – realmente sonríe – John no puede hacer nada más que sonreír de vuelta.

Sherlock Holmes es un completo enigma, pero John no ha conocido nunca a un hombre más humano.

Y por alguna razón, le ha tomado casi tres años y un falso suicidio para darse cuenta de que tal vez, de alguna manera, posiblemente, este un poco enamorado de él.

...

John despierta gritando. Hunde su cara contra la almohada y golpea el colchón.

Sherlock viene un minuto después. Le frota círculos en la espalada. Desliza sus dedos por el cuello de John y entre su cabello. Cuando John finalmente lo mira, Sherlock está mordiéndose el labio inferior y luce mucho más preocupado de lo que tiene derecho a estar.

John realmente no entiende porque, pero la imperiosa necesidad de lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sherlock y mantenerlo cerca lo abruma. Así que lo hace.

John medio espera que Sherlock se tense, que le palmee torpemente la espalda y diga, "Ahí, ahí." No lo hace. Sherlock se derrite ante su toque inmediatamente, envuelve sus largos brazos alrededor de la espalda de John y entierra su nariz en su hombro. John puede sentir su aliento. Puede sentir los huesos de la cara de Sherlock. Puede sentir sus labios contra el algodón de su camiseta. Las manos de Sherlock se mueven minuciosamente, tranquilizadoramente, y no se aleja hasta que John lo hace.

— Soy un desastre —John dice.

— Si —Sherlock concuerda. John sonríe.

...

En sus pesadillas está corriendo a través de pasillos. Abre puertas que dan a muros de piedra, o habitaciones vacías. Corre tan rápido como puede y llama a Sherlock sin recibir respuesta. En sus pesadillas, John sabe que Sherlock está a punto de morir, y John sabe que si solo pudiera encontrar las jodidas escaleras podría ser capaz de detenerlo.

Algunas noches lo logra. Cuando alcanza el techo, sudando y sin aliento, encuentra a Sherlock parado en el borde, esperando. Solo que en lugar de Sherlock es Moriarty en las ropas de Sherlock. Moriarty dándole una gran, depredadora sonrisa – toda dientes. En sus pesadillas, John lo empuja. Empuja a Moriarty, y entonces es muy tarde y es Sherlock quien está cayendo.

En otras pesadillas extiende el brazo y sostiene la mano de Sherlock. Lo agarra por el abrigo, la bufanda, cualquier cosa. Aun así Sherlock cae, y luego John está en el suelo con él, y Sherlock está muerto a sus pies. Muchas veces Mycroft aparece en una limusina y se lleva a Sherlock y le pelea a John por no cuidarlo lo suficiente. Como si Sherlock fuera alguna planta doméstica. Lestrade también aparece de vez en cuando. Y Sally Donovan, y su terapeuta. Todos lo miran mientras se aleja con la sangre de Sherlock en sus manos.

A veces John sueña que cae después de él, y se despierta sobresaltado. Antes de que Sherlock regresara John se acurrucaba en forma fetal y lloraba hasta que volvía a dormir, sintiéndose culpable y avergonzado. Ahora apenas rueda un poco y encuentra a Sherlock durmiendo a su lado, un conjunto de huesos puntiagudos y cabello en bucles. O baja las escaleras trotando y encuentra a Sherlock leyendo en la cálida luz naranja de la lámpara de mesa, o cambiando canales en el televisor, o escribiendo en su laptop, curioseando con su equipo de ciencias, tocando el violín, mirando por la ventana. John deja salir un quieto suspiro de alivio y regresa sobre sus pasos, camino a su habitación. El sueño no siempre vuelve fácilmente, pero lo hace.

...

La primera vez que Sherlock lo sostiene fuera de la privacidad de su piso, John casi colapsa de cara en el pavimento. Sherlock tocándolo durante escenas de crimen o persecuciones policiales o incluso caminatas hacia Angelo's es difícilmente inusual. De hecho, cerca del final John comenzó a esperar los ligeros toques al menos una vez durante sus salidas: una mano entre sus omoplatos guiándolo gentilmente, o dedos tirando de su manga para reclamar su atención. Siempre eran rápidos, inofensivos toques de los que John no pensaba nada en especial. No aparecían gracias a afecto o comodidad, simplemente eran Sherlock siendo Sherlock.

Es la primera vez que John está en Bart's desde la muerte de Sherlock. De alguna manera ha evitado el lugar por los últimos tres años – afortunadamente nunca tuvo que ir al hospital en ese tiempo. Él y Molly se habían reunido un par de veces para beber algo después de sus turnos, pero John siempre se reunía con ella una cuadra después, o en el mismo bar. No podía soportar ir al hospital, y Molly nunca hacia preguntas.

Algunas noches Sherlock va solo al laboratorio. La invitación para que John le acompañe siempre está ahí, colgando en palabras silenciadas. John siempre declina. Incluso con Sherlock a su lado en el laboratorio, no puede imaginarse caminando a través de esas puertas sin ser asaltado por flechazos de memoria. Esas noches Sherlock siempre vuelve a casa a mitad de la noche, y raramente duerme. Si John tiene una pesadilla mientras está fuera, o Sherlock no se da cuenta o pretende que no lo sabe.

Desafortunadamente John sabe que no puede evitar el hospital por siempre, así que un día finalmente accede. Las cejas de Sherlock se levantan hasta su cabello en sorpresa. Como sea, mantiene sus comentarios para sí mismo y John se lo agradece internamente.

El invierno se está acercando y el espacio entre ellos mientras caminan ha disminuido considerablemente en las últimas semanas. Ahora los hombros de Sherlock chocan con los suyos cada par de pasos. Si John realmente lo quisiera, podría extender el brazo y tomar la mano enguantada de Sherlock en la suya. Quizá incluso meter la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo de Sherlock para mantenerla caliente. John considera intentarlo, solo para ver la reacción de Sherlock.

Sherlock está hablando animadamente sobre guerras biológicas y químicas, sus manos moviéndose a todos lados. John no sabe cómo llegaron a ese tema en particular, pero no se queja. Le gusta escuchar a Sherlock hablar, sin importar lo que sea. El detective continúa su conversación unilateral una vez que logran tomar un taxi y John presiona sus manos en medio de sus rodillas, tratando de calentarlas. Sherlock interrumpe su tren de pensamientos para pedirle al taxista que se detenga un par de minutos después, y él y John caminan el resto del camino. John no está seguro de porque hasta que doblan una esquina y el hospital se asoma frente a ellos, y John puede sentir sus rodillas volverse gelatina.

Sherlock lo agarra inmediatamente, murmurando calmadamente en su oreja. Su mano se desliza por su brazo y aprieta la mano de John, sosteniéndola firmemente mientras John intenta recuperarse. Sherlock lo está mirando, ojos pálidos brillando en la luz de la lámpara.

— Estoy bien —dice John.

— Te lo tomaste peor de lo que esperaba —Sherlock admite—. ¿Puedes caminar?

— Si, me siento bien —John le dice. Luego, porque parece necesario—. Gracias.

La mano de Sherlock se queda en la suya por un momento más. Cuando sus dedos finalmente se alejan, tocan ligeramente la parte posterior de la muñeca de John, dejando un escalofrío en el cuerpo del doctor.

...

Hay un caso de una semana que deja a Sherlock paseándose por la sala casi todas las noches.

John difícilmente duerme, cuando logra descansar un poco del todo. En la semana tiene dos pesadillas. En ambas ocasiones, Sherlock se queda con él hasta que vuelve a caer dormido, y entonces se va de nuevo. En ambas ocasiones John despierta algún tiempo después, encontrando la puerta de su habitación abierta un poco dejando la luz entrar. Más importante, dejando la voz de Sherlock viajar hasta la habitación desde el primer piso, o su violín, o incluso los tranquilos, constantes pasos y el murmuro de la televisión.

Durante el día, cuando están trabajando, Sherlock le habla tranquilamente. Jala a John a un lado para darle detalles, o preguntar por su opinión. Se muerde el labio cuando John habla, ojos fijos en su casi bronceada cara. En un día particularmente frio, cuando John no puede dejar de temblar, Sherlock le ofrece su bufanda. John la toma. Los dedos enguantados de Sherlock acarician su palma.

John ignora las miradas que los oficiales de Yard les arrojan.

Para el final de la semana ambos están exhaustos. John se duerme en el sofá y Sherlock lo lleva hasta su cama.

— Eres increíble —John bosteza. No sabe si está hablando sobre Sherlock arrastrándolo por el pasillo y dejándolo en la cama, o sobre Sherlock en general. De cualquier forma, el comentario logra arrancar una risa de Sherlock y eso es suficiente, John supone. Duermen, presionados muy juntos con sus rodillas rozándose debajo de la manta.

...

John atrapa a Sherlock mirándolo durante la cena una noche.

Sherlock no se da cuenta. Luego lo hace.

Respinga, se sonroja ligeramente, y regresa a jugar con su comida.

John traga y aleja la mirada.

...

Sucede de nuevo, por un par de escasos segundos en una escena de crimen más tarde esa semana.

Entonces de nuevo al día siguiente, en casa. Cada vez, Sherlock respinga como si estuviera en shock. Si estaba hablando, torpemente se retracta y tropieza con sus propias palabras. Podría ser encantador, piensa John, si supiera que demonios significa todo eso.

...

Por primera vez en cuatro años, John tiene una regresión.

Están en un campo de golf, en una gran duna de arena. La víctima fue disparada en el pecho con un rifle y está vistiendo pantalones caqui, botas de combate y una camiseta blanca. Tiene una cadena alrededor del cuello y un mohicano rubio, y John tiene una regresión.

Es la arena, piensa después. O la sangre en la arena. O su estado de cansancio por noches en las que apenas duerme, o la ropa del chico, o una mezcla de todo lo anterior. John se escucha a si mismo hablando y sabe que lo que está diciendo no está bien, pero no puede parar.

— ¡Soy tu capitán! —le grita a uno de los oficiales—. ¡Haces lo que se te ordene!

Sherlock lo agarra y lo aleja del cuerpo. John pelea y patea la arena. Luego están en el césped frio y Sherlock lo sostiene contra su pecho, hablando suavemente y pasando sus dedos por el cabello de John, atrás de su cuello, sobre sus hombros.

— Estás bien —Sherlock susurra en su cabello—. Estas en Londres en una escena de crimen. Estamos en un campo de golf. Estás bien.

— Oh Dios —John se estremece—. Oh. Jesús, voy a vomitar.

Sherlock lo sienta en un banco cercano. Un par de minutos después, se van.

— Puedes quedarte, si quieres —John dice.

— No hay nada que pueda hacer hasta que envíen las muestras al laboratorio.

Es una mentira obvia. John no sabe que pensar. Sherlock nunca ha dejado una escena de crimen por su causa. Tal vez ya lo resolvió, piensa John. No hay forma de que estén dejando el lugar por John – Sherlock no lo aprobaría. Dejaría a John sentado ahí por horas si fuera necesario.

John presiona su cabeza contra la fría ventana del taxi y cierra los ojos.

...

La próxima vez que John atrapa a Sherlock mirando, está de rodillas en el piso tratando de arreglar las tuberías debajo del desagüe. Su voz está haciendo ecos en el pequeño espacio que le rodea, y no puede alcanzar la cesta para almacenar el agua.

Saca la cabeza de abajo del desagüe, listo para sermonear a Sherlock por no pasarle sus herramientas. Sherlock está mirando atentamente su trasero.

Oh, John piensa. Su estómago revolotea y se siente a si mismo sonrojarse.

_Oh. _

...

Esa noche Sherlock titubea antes de entrar a la habitación de John. Es la primera vez en meses que ha mostrado alguna clase de incertidumbre o reticencia. John tiene que cambiar de posición debajo de las cobijas y palmear el colchón a su lado para que Sherlock se rinda y entre a la cama.

John aún está jadeando por su pesadilla. Sherlock traga en la oscuridad. Un minuto después, John siente la mano de Sherlock en su estómago, inmóvil. Entonces desliza la mano hasta su pecho, descansando sobre los latidos de su corazón.

Eso es nuevo, piensa John. Suspira y cierra los ojos, y Sherlock se acerca más. Pasan casi diez minutos antes de que sus dedos se muevan en su usual rutina de masajear la tensión fuera de los músculos de John, y para entonces John está casi dormido.

...

John pasa la siguiente tarde bebiendo té y pensando en que probablemente deberían discutir sobre el elefante gigante en la habitación. Más fácil dicho que hecho, se admite. Pero si tiene que pasar otra semana recibiendo las profundas miradas de Sherlock, puede que estalle.

...

Incluso peor que las pesadillas son las borrosas alucinaciones cuando John está cansado. Si ha estado corriendo por horas y retrasando sus horas de dormir, algunas veces parpadea y la cara de Sherlock está sangrando. Cabello enmarañado y pegado a su piel con sangre. Por un segundo el corazón de John late con demasiada fuerza, su respiración se detiene. Cuando parpadea de nuevo todo vuelve a la normalidad y la picazón en los dedos de sus pies y manos se desvanece despacio.

John ha visto a personas morir – amigos y extraños por igual. Cuando era un chiquillo vio a un hombre saltar frente a un tren. En la escuela, uno de sus amigos tuvo una reacción alérgica fatal a un medicamento. Ha tratado a enfermos y moribundos. Ha remendando soldados que no lograron seguir adelante porque sus heridas eran muy severas. Ha visto a sus amigos ser disparados en la cabeza y en el pecho. Ha visto hombres pisar minas terrestres.

En la guerra, el periodo de luto era corto o retrasado. En la escuela la perdida fue devastadora, pero el dolor eventualmente se disipó y John se encontró capaz de pensar en su amigo y sonreír de nuevo en poco tiempo. El incidente con el hombre que salto frente al trente fue curioso y confuso, y tomo varios años antes de que John fuera capaz de entender el concepto de muerte por completo.

A veces John se pregunta si habría sido capaz de superar la muerte de Sherlock. Con Sherlock estaba perdiendo mucho más que un amigo. John había perdido su sentido de la aventura, su golpe de adrenalina, su motivación, su sentido y su utilidad. John había perdido toda su vida. Solo después de que creyó que había perdido a Sherlock fue que comprendió todo lo que Sherlock hizo por él.

John tenia tantas cosas que deseaba decir después de que Sherlock murió. Ahora, le habían otorgado una segunda oportunidad, y se encuentra a si mismo con la lengua atada una vez mas. Todavía hay tanto que necesita ser dicho.

...

— Moriarty —dice Sherlock a modo de saludo.

— ¿Perdón? —John pregunta. Se restriega el sueño de los ojos. Su garganta esta seca. Su visión borrosa. Son casi las cuatro de la mañana y Sherlock ya tiene dos tazas de te preparadas. John se sienta a su lado en la mesa de la cocina. Sherlock le extiende su taza.

— Todavía tengo pesadillas sobre él.

— Oh —John traga un poco de té. Su propia mezcla. Jazmín verde, con limón fresco y el néctar de agave de Sherlock. La cafeína no es una buena idea. Aunque probablemente no volverá a dormir.

— En Dartmoor. Cuando estuvimos con Henry y Lestrade, y Bob Franklin. ¿Recuerdas? Le quite la mascara a Franklin y en su lugar vi a Moriarty. Tuve pesadillas sobre eso por meses.

John permanece en silencio. Sherlock continua.

— Después de que se disparó fue peor. Me despertaba asustado. Es difícil. Estar en un lugar extraño, despertar en una cama extraña después de una pesadilla. Te desorienta. Nada se siente bien por el resto del día.

Sherlock juguetea con el asa de su taza de té.

— Aparentemente gritaba mientras dormía —dice—. Me echaron de un motel en América. Demasiadas quejas sobre ruido.

— ¿Cómo te detuviste? —John pregunta—. Las pesadillas. ¿Cómo las detuviste?

— Desaparecieron cuando el ultimo miembro de la red de Moriarty fue asesinado —Sherlock dice.

John no pregunta.

...

La habitación está tranquila. Vacía. La puerta está cerrada. John desierta gritando.

Es diferente, porque esta vez se escucha a si mismo. A pesar de la cantidad de pesadillas que ha tenido toda su vida, John nunca ha sido capaz de atraparse a si mismo. Siempre despierta simplemente _sabiendo_ que se había arrastrado a si mismo fuera del sueño porque su voz estaba ronca y su garganta seca y el silencio mortal de la habitación resonaba en sus orejas, como si el eco de cualquier sonido que haya hecho durante la noche estuviera todavía escondiéndose, en algún lado.

Esta vez se escucha gritar. De repente, lo entiende.

Cuando Sherlock entra en la habitación, John lo abraza. Sherlock lo abraza de vuelta sin preguntar.

— Gracias —John dice.

(Sherlock se despierta de repente con un sobresalto. Su habitación esta a oscuras. Hay un constante sonido de lluvia cayendo contra su ventana. Suspira y cierra los ojos de nuevo.

Hay un sonido desde arriba. Sherlock despierta de nuevo. Se esfuerza para escucharlo. Jadeos. Respiración agitada. Un grito, luego un estallido, luego la voz de John resonando en las paredes.

— ¡Sherlock! No, dete- ¡no lo hagas! ¡_Sherlock_!

Sherlock sale de la cama y hacia el pasillo. Agarra un paraguas de camino y corre hasta las escaleras, subiendo de a dos escalones. Irrumpe en la habitación de Sherlock, apenas respirando y encuentra… nada.

John está agitándose en sus sabanas, todavía dormido. A un lado de la cama su lámpara yace rota. Sherlock coloca el paraguas contra el marco de la puerta y da algunos pasos más dentro de la habitación, hacia la cama. Evita los pedazos de cristal y observa a John calmarse lentamente. Sherlock no tiene idea de que hacer.

John despierta y parpadea hacia él.

— Dios —John jadea. Presiona las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos y trata de controlar su respiración. Está claramente temblando. Otra pesadilla, entonces, piensa Sherlock.

— ¿Te gustaría algo de agua? —Sherlock pregunta. Parece ser lo correcto en el momento. John siempre está hablando sobre como las personas deberían beber más agua.

— No, no quiero ninguna estúpida agua —John explota—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Escuche algo romperse —Sherlock no menciona John gritando su nombre mientras dormía. Tampoco menciona como pretendía deshacerse de un intruso potencialmente peligroso con el viejo paraguas de su hermano.

John se pasa las manos por la cara. Entonces mira la lámpara rota en el piso.

— Solo un sueño —dice.)

...

Dos noches después, sucede.

John se pasa una buena porción de la tarde simplemente mirando a Sherlock.

Sherlock tiene un pequeño vaso de whiskey en las manos, apenas tocado. El hielo rueda en el fondo. La luz del fuego pinta cálidas luces en un lado de su cara y arroja sombras en el otro. Es encantador, piensa John.

Le lleva casi demasiado tiempo darse cuenta que Sherlock también lo está mirando. No tan intensamente como es usual – no una de sus miradas al completo. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, sus ojos cálidos. Su boca se ve relajada en lugar de una tensa, dura línea. No está leyendo a John, o recolectando información. Simplemente lo está mirando de vuelta.

John se levanta de su silla. Sherlock descruza sus piernas y pone su vaso en la mesa. Se mueven al unísono. John desliza sus rodillas entre las piernas de Sherlock y la silla, mientras las manos de Sherlock reptar sobre su espalda y lo empujan hacia abajo gentilmente. Es un poco embarazoso e incomodo. Sherlock se mueve debajo de él para hacer más espacio y John se agarra de sus hombros. No está completamente seguro de cual es el plan, o de si incluso hay uno. Está sentando en el regazo de Sherlock y rozando la punta de punta contra la de Sherlock.

Entonces se están besando, y eso parece un destino tan bueno como ningún otro.

...

De vez en cuando John piensa sobre esa noche. Fue al mismo tiempo la peor y mejor noche de su vida. Realmente, piensa, lo debería haber sabido.

Sherlock había estado sentado en la sala de John como si le perteneciera. Era un hábito suyo, parecer reclamar absolutamente cualquier cosa en las que ponía sus ojos o cualquier habitación en la que entrara. La sala de John no era ninguna excepción. Sherlock estaba sentado en la silla de John con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, cara brillando con la luz de su teléfono.

John había dejado caer lo que sea que estaba sosteniendo. Ya no puede recordar el que. Puede que haya sido su bolsa de comida rápida. Sherlock levantó la vista hacia él, boca firme en una línea. Su cabello estaba mas corto, serpenteando en largos bucles en su frente. Estaba un poco más delgado – casi tan delgado como cuando se conocieron. Todo lo demás, desde la bufanda azul hasta la camisa purpura debajo, era exactamente lo mismo.

— John —Sherlock había dicho. La sonrisa era obvia en su voz, pero se abstuvo de hacerla presente en su cara.

John abrió la boca para hablar pero en lugar de ello perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió en si, Sherlock estaba reclinado sobre el, mojándole la cara con un pañuelo frio y murmurando su nombre. John enfocó la vista, volviendo lentamente a la consciencia, y luego se sorprendió al ver a Sherlock reclinado sobre él. Sherlock Holmes, de vuelta de entre los muertos.

— Estás bien —Sherlock dijo—. Sin concusión. Aunque probablemente tendrás dolor de cabeza.

— Solo compre comida china para uno —John respondió. Sherlock lo miro. Después se rio.

Entonces John le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Por casi un mes después de eso, John ignoró la existencia de Sherlock completamente.

...

_Me lo merecía. SH_

_Al menos déjame invitarte a cenar. SH _

_Una cena apropiada. No comida china. SH_

_Estas molesto. Lo entiendo. Lo intentaré de nuevo mañana. SH_

...

_¿Cena? SH_

_Todavía molesto, entonces. SH_

_¿Cómo está la cabeza? SH_

_¿Por cuento tiempo planeas seguir con esto? SH_

_Ugh. Aburrido. SH_

...

_Tus habitaciones aun están disponibles. SH_

_Incluso limpie el piso. SH_

_Así cuando quieras mudarte de nuevo este listo para ti. SH_

_Vamos, John. No seas tedioso. SH_

...

_Aburrido. SH_

...

_Lo siento, sabes. SH_

...

_¿Hablaras conmigo hoy? SH_

...

_Este piso es horrorosamente tranquilo sin ti. _

_Por favor vuelve a casa. SH_

...

_Pequeño caso. Secuestro. Podría usar tu ayuda. SH_

_Hare que Lestrade te envié un mensaje. No creas que no lo haría. SH_

_¿Así que le respondes a él y a mi no? Eso es grosero. SH_

...

_Por favor solo déjame decirte porque lo hice. SH_

...

_De acuerdo. Puedo ver que esto no va a funcionar._

_Lo siento, John. En verdad espero que tengas una buena vida._

_Cuídate. SH_

...

_Regent's Park mañana, 11:00am._

_Trae café o me iré. John_

...

No siempre es perfecto. Nunca lo fue, y realísticamente, John sabe que nunca lo será. Pero lo que él y Sherlock tienen funciona para ambos. Todavía pelean sobre la compra o los platos sucios, así como los hábitos y peculiaridades de cada uno que saben nunca van a cambiar. Comen demasiada comida para llevar y gastan una fortuna en taxis y escapan estrechamente de la muerte cada tres meses. John no sabe como estar con un hombre y Sherlock no sabe como estar con nadie, punto, pero aprender juntos. Pronto, John no puede imaginar haber querido que otra persona que no sea Sherlock le tocara o le besara o le hiciera el amor.

Comparten la cama todas las noches, excepto cuando Sherlock está trabajando. Algunas veces John todavía tiene pesadillas cuando se queda solo. Sherlock lo ayuda a dormir de nuevo antes de seguir con sus investigaciones.

John es un desastre. Sherlock no puede repararlo, pero lo intenta. Eso es suficientemente bueno, piensa John.


End file.
